


Ashes to Ashes

by Arrow_Raptor



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mental Health Issues, No One Is Okay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Raptor/pseuds/Arrow_Raptor
Summary: New faces and old places. Crow has to face a nightmare from his past and witty banter will only get him so far.





	1. Return of a nightmare.

For miles around the tv screens cut to static before a dark figure loomed in the shadowed room.  
“People of the human kingdom” a deep monotone voice booked “I have your princesses and if you want to see her alive again you must meet my demands” the screen panned to a teary eyes woman, her wrists and ankles where shackled behind her back and dark blue bruises ruined her perfectly figured face. Her frilly pink dress tattered and dirty, the fabric clung to her frame in spots with dark stains.  
All who saw the video murmured. Who could this figure be? Where was Mack? There were questions that spread through the crowd like a wildfire, one of the only observes who was quiet was a blond man, his clothes neat and clean. At first glance nothing was to suspicious about him but on closer inspection, the dark shadows under his yellow eyes and the mechanical hand gave another appearance. His face set in a deep frown, hurrying away from the crowd he disappeared down an alley.  
  
“Have you finally lost your marbles?” Mack, the blue armored hero asked. His face pixelated on the screen. Crow set his jaw in a scowl, the purple clad villain hated the idea as much as it sounded like Mack did but there didn’t seem to be much of a choice  
“Look I know this guy, he’s not someone you should mess with” Crow replied in a sour tone. “He’s not playing around”  
“Do you not think I can handle this? I’m a hero” Mack replied, Crow held back a snarky comment. It wouldn’t help anyone if they began bickering. “I’ll save Mayapple on my own and be the hero of Marco city again!”  
“As much fun as it would be to see you get yourself killed. That’s not going to help anyone” Crow groaned, annoyed that the one time he decided to stick his neck out for someone and Mack was being a stuck up jerk.  
“But what’s in it for you?” Mack asked, his brown eyes narrowed “How can I trust you that you’re not working with his guy?”  
“Because I have a score to settle with Revenant” Crow growled, his eyes briefly darted to his robotic right hand, a small nip of pain sprung up on cue though it didn’t seem like Mack had seen.  
“Oh? I thought all you villains were buddies” Mack raised a brow “Wha-”  
“Are you going to save the princess or are you going to keep talking?” Crow snapped before the hero could finish his question. “I’ll meet you on the edge of town in an hour, I have an hunch where he’s keeping Mayapple” Mack studied Crow for a second before nodded  
“One hour, got it” The hero replied before cutting the video feed  
“Are you sure this is wise, boss?” Becky asked, she had watched the conversation from by the door.  
“If Revenant kills Mayapple, who am I going to kidnap? Plus like I told Mack, I have a score to settle with that guy” Crow set the screen down and stood up. Striding out the door, he hid the anxiety that was swirling in his gut, hoping it would go away.


	2. Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow and Mack team up to save Mayapple.

The two humans stood on at the entrance to what looked like a haunted mansion, complete with lightning and bats.   
“You villains really like cliches” Mack glanced at Crow whose face was unreadable aside from the determined scowl “So what’s the plan?”  
“You get Mayapple, I’ll settle my score” The purple clad villain replied without even glancing in the direction of his rival “Try to stay out of my way” The blue hero nodded and taking the lead he pushed the door open. Rusty hinges squealed in protest as the heavy door creaked open  
“Ominous” Mack noted, Crow nodded. With his sword drawn, Mack crept down the hall, his senses alert for any movement from the shadows around him or the villain who followed him, he still didn’t fully trust that this wasn’t a trap and kept an eye on Crow.   
“If I recall, Mayapple should be in the next room” Crow spoke up, his yellow eyes focused on the half-open door before them   
“You seem to know a lot about this Revenant, what’s the deal?” Mack asked, sparing a quick glance in Crow’s direction, for a second he could have sworn he saw pain in the villain's eyes but in a heartbeat it was gone  
“We have a history” Was the only reply Mack got. He knew there was something more but it was obvious Crow wasn’t going to be open about it. The two stepped through the door  
“Mayapple!” Mack was about to run to the slumped pink form of the princess. Crow grabbed his shoulder, Mack winced as the metal digits dug into his flesh  
“This is screaming trap” Crow hissed “It’s been to easy” Shaking the villain's hand off Mack looked around  
“I don’t see anything” He replied, taking a step forwards. Nothing. Mack glanced back at Crow, it seemed so out of character for the villain to be cautious though he had to admit there was something wrong about their predicament. Mayapple stirred, her eyes reflected what little light made it through the blacked out windows  
“Mack! Crow! Stop!” She rasped “He’s waiting for you!” As if that was a cue, the room became cold. Mack darted to the princess’s side, she was bruised and a few small cuts had stained her pink dress red.  
“I’ll get you out of here!” Mack assured her, raising his sword to cut the chains that where keeping her from standing.  
“This is a surprise” A deep voice boomed, it seemed to echo from all around them “I didn’t expect you to show up, Crow” Mist swirled in the space between the blue hero and the purple villain. Mack moved to protect Mayapple but as the mist took a form of a dark demonic creature, it was clear it was looking at Crow. Quickly Mack sliced the chains and taking Mayapple in his arms he turned to find an exit that wouldn’t take them past who he could only assume was Revenant.   
“What about Crow?” Mayapple asked, glancing to the purple villain who was glaring down the demon  
“He can take care of himself” Mack replied, leaping through a window. Sending glass showering down on them.  
  
“I’m surprised you have the courage to come back” Revenant grinned, revealing several rows of disorderly, blackened needles. His eyes, no more then red pin pricks on his face, seemed to glimmer with amusement. Crow met Revenant’s icy stare with his own glare. Revenant smirked   
“I’ve been waiting to turn you into mush for a long time now” Crow snarled, throwing his mechanical hand up, a yellow/orange grenade shot from the palm and at the demond. There was a fiery explosion and Revenant seemed quite surprised before he chuckled.  
“You’re still weak” Revenant drifted around the purple villain “Your father would be disappointed, helping a hero save a princess? I think your turning soft” Crow spun, lashing out at the spectre but found himself stumbling in empty air. Revenant’s laugh boomed around the room   
“Stop playing games and fight me!” Crow clenched his fists. Revenant materialized before the villain   
“Alright” The dark entity opened his arms in a mock bow. Crow stepped to engage but something heavy clutched his armor boots, looking down he saw a dark liquid slowly climbing up his legs. Revenant laughed as darkness seemed to melt from the demon’s form. “But that’s not going to happen anytime soon” Revenant grinned, his needle teeth gleaming “I have a plan and I don’t want you getting in the way, anti-hero” Crow snarled  
“I’m a villain!” He struggled as the dark, jelly-like substance crept up his body. “And let me guess, you want to rule the world.”  
“Oh no” Revenant’s grin grew larger “I want to destroy the world, burn it to the ground and rebuild it in my image!”   
“Diabolical!” Crow couldn’t help but grin at that idea. Revenant bowed just as the darkness consumed Crow’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone on Discord! You're all so amazing. Also thanks to Irk Cipher for Revenant's name :)


	3. Lost in time

The sun rose, painting the sky a beautiful pale pink. A boy sat on the roof of a dilapidated building watching the sky change from dark to light. His short blonde hair rustled slightly in the breeze. He was young, 13 at most. Like most days, he had snuck from his room before dawn to go to this ruined house to get away from his family for a moment. With the sun gracing the horizon Crow climbed back into the house through a hole in the roof. The floor creaked under his weight but held his weight, the building had probably been a family home before his father had driven most of the local residence away or he just killed them and left their homes to rot. Crow had found this house one day when he snuck away and from then on he decided it would be his secret base. Anything he wanted to hide from his brothers and sisters he would bring to the house early in the morning. Now random mechanical parts scattered the floors and rotten counters, shiny nick-knacks filled in the rest of the space. Crow slipped past the crooked door and started back to his father’s stronghold before anyone got suspicious and came looking for him.  
  
“You seem a long way from home” A voice, deep and echoing came from the shrinking shadows of the trees. Crow stopped and looked around, the hair on the back of his neck rising “Tisk Tisk. I prefer my prey to run” A shadow figure stepped out. Revenant grinned at the boy, though he was still cloaked in shadows they didn’t twist around his demonic form like they would in the future.  
  
“W-who are you?” Crow asked, he couldn’t help the squeak in his voice as he spoke. The shadowy figure smiled wickedly  
  
“My name is Revenant” He bowed, reaching out to the blond preteen with a long, lanky arm. Crow backed up and turned to run. Sharp pain seared his arm, long claws gripped his lower arm, the boy felt himself being lifted from the ground. Crow struggled to free himself, kicking out at the monster that had it’s claws around his arm. “This is just sad” Revenant smirked “I guess Buzzard didn’t teach you anything after all”  
  
“How do you know my dad?” Crow asked, glaring at his captor who’s smile just got wider  
  
“I wouldn’t tell you, child” He began backing up, taking Crow with him as he walked further from Crow’s home  
  
“He’s going to realize I’m gone and come after you” Crow threatened  
  
“Like he really cares about you” Revenant chuckled “Face it, kid you’re nothing to him.”  
  
“That’s not true! I’m a villain like him!” Crow protested, glaring at Revenant. He struggled again to get free of the creature’s grip, Revenant just tightened his claws around Crow’s arm  
  
“Just give it up, you’re not going to get free” Revenant snarled “Unless you want to lose an arm, I suggest you stop struggling” Crow shot him a glare  
  
“Villain!” Another voice called, a hero knight, his face hidden by the helmet he wore lept into their path “Unhand the kid!”  
  
“Hey! I’m 13!” Crow protested, Revenant’s every present smile grew. His grip tightened even more on Crow’s arm. The preteen yelped, pain growing ever present in his arm  
  
“Back off hero or he’s as good as dead” Revenant threatened. The hero glanced at Crow before turning back to Revenant  
  
“You’re not going to have the chase” He drew the crossbow strapped to his back and aimed it at Revenant. The demon dug into Crow’s arm, the boy could feel bones shattering as the claws sliced into his arm. Tears welled in his eyes but he fought the urge to call out, he refused to let Revenant or the hero see him whimper like a child. The pain from his arm seemed to take over, Crow didn’t know when he fell to the ground but he found himself staring at a retreating Revenant and the hero kneeling beside him. “Come on, let’s get you to a hospital”  
  
“N-No” Crow tried to shake his head, he knew his father would be unhappy with him getting help from a hero but his head was foggy from the pain. He vaguely resitured the bloodied and torn stump that had once been his right arm. The hero knight gently lifted him from the ground, and began walking farther from Buzzard’s base and towards Macro city. The last clear thought he had was how angry his father would be later before everything became too fuzzy to remember.

\--  
  
A shattering jared Crow from what he could assume was unconscious thought he could only vaguely remember what was playing in his mind during that time.  
  
“Revenant!” Someone growled, the shadowy demon turned to the voice  
  
“Well this is becoming quite the party” Revenant growled, sounding almost amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was really concerned it wasn't any good and kept re-doing it. I hope it's not to terrible.


End file.
